KAZ 2Y5
by thelairofthependragon
Summary: Alternate universe where Sam and Dean are female. Haven't decided on whether or not to genderswap other characters. First fanfic, so please a little grace. Criticism is welcome (read: greatly desired) I'm planning on learning as I go!
1. Chapter 1

Sam's eyes snapped open. Was that a noise? Surely not. She rolled over and buried deeper into the cushions. A soft thud made her leap from the bed. With quick movements, she yanked her dark blonde hair back from her face, pulling it into a ponytail. Her hand caught up a lamp, yanking the cord from the wall and ripping the shade off of it with her other hand.

Her bare feet made faint sounds on the wooden floor as she slipped down the hallway. She could see a dark figure in the living room. _One, two, three._ She leapt on the figure with a grunt, pressing the lamp to the figure's neck.

The intruder let out a muffled squawk and, bending over, deposited Sam onto the floor. Knocking the lamp out of Sam's hand, the intruder sat down hard on Sam's stomach.

"Hey, Sammy, baby." Sam could fairly hear the snarky grin in the intruder's voice. With a sudden, furious effort, she threw off her assailant.

"Dean!" She snarled, flipping on the lights to reveal a tall, angular young woman. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Lookin' for you, Sammy, baby." The girl grinned, spreading her hands. She wore her brown hair in a short, gelled pixie cut, and her fitted plaid button up hung loosely on her narrow frame.

"Don't call me that." Sam wiped her bloody lip on the back of her hand. "What do you want?"

Dean was about to reply when a tall, muscular young man emerged from the back room. "Sam? What's going –" He cut off abruptly when he spotted Dean. "Who's this?"

"This is my sister, Dean." Sam said with the air of someone not paying full attention to the conversation.

"I gotta say," Dean said, taking a swaggering step toward the young man. Her long legs beneath her short jean shorts were practically luminescent in the dim light. Her hips swayed suggestively as she grinned again and said, "You are completely out of my sister's league." The young man frowned, shooting an uncomfortable glance at Sam.

"Knock it off, Dean." Sam snapped. Her brown eyes, normally soft, were sharp. "What do you want?"

"Listen," Dean purred, still addressing the young man, "Can you leave for a bit? Got something I need to discuss with Sammy here."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Justin." Sammy bit off the ends of her words. Dean gives her a patronizing look.

Then, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one hip, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

Sam shrugged, trying to ignore the knot in the pit of her stomach. "He'll stumble back in a day or two. Not a big deal."

Dean cleared her throat, and the patronizing look became even more pointed. "Dad's on a _hunting_ trip, and he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

Sam closed her eyes, resisting the urge to stomp her foot and scream. "Justin, will you please excuse us for a minute?" The words felt like they were being dragged out of her.

Despite her best attempts not to be persuaded, Sam suddenly, somehow found herself packing an overnight bag and changing into loose jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going, exactly?" Justin asked again.

"I don't know." Sam said shortly, pausing to kiss him gently. "I'll be back in a day or two."

"Why can't I come?" Justin asked with a soft laugh.

"Family road trip." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Two girls out on the road alone. . . sounds like you could use some protection." He jokingly flexed his muscles.

"Trust me," Sam widened her eyes in exasperation. "We'll be _fine._"

Dean was waiting impatiently by a black '67 Impala outside the apartment building. Sam grimaced at the sight of it.

"Still hauling this lunk of junk around?"

"Hey!" for the first time so far, Dean's voice was truly angry. "Don't insult my baby." Her words were joking but something in her tone wasn't.

"I thought I was your baby." Sam said resentfully as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Nope." Dean grinned as she started the car. She slapped the dashboard. Rock music screamed through the speakers and Sam leapt for the volume knob.

Dean's ever-present grin widened as she gunned the engine and roared out of the parking lot. As Sam closed her eyes, listening to Dean's hoarse voice singing along with the music, she remembered, with a chill, what was in the trunk, and wondered how on earth she'd been dragged back into all this.


	2. Chapter 2

"How," Sam asked peevishly, "the hell," she jabbed a finger at the greasy burner half in and half out of Dean's mouth, "can you eat that and it not go _straight_ to your hips?" Dean looked from the burger, to Sam, down to her hips.

Swallowing, she asked, "What hips?" Sam made a disgusted noise and looked away. "C'mon, _chica_, just eat the burger. You'll feel better." Sam regarded the tin-wrapped burger in the take-out bag with a look of mild revoltion.

"Yeah, I'm sure walking around with a lot of grease and ground up animal skins is going to make me feel so much better." Sam pantomimed barfing. "Now, do you have any idea at all where Dad is?" She frowned. "And how'd you get separated, anyway."

Dean puffed up her chest like a peacock. "I was working a vamp case on my own."

"Dad let you work on your own?" Sam asked skeptically. "Yeah, right."

"Dude, I'm twenty three." Dean said waspishly, her grin replaced by a sour look.

"So where did you see Dad last?" Sam asked, trying to move on from the obviously precarious subject.

"Wyoming. Figured we'd start there and work our way down." Dean shrugged and shoved the last of the burger in her mouth.

"Dean…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Dean started the car with an irritated movement. "You want to be back in a few days." She paused and turned to Sam with a hopeful half-smile. "But don't you miss it?"

"Miss what? Sleeping in cars and crappy hotel rooms, eating greasy burgers and going days without brushing teeth?" Sam asked, holding up the burger with a disgusted look on her face. Dean rolled her eyes as she eased the car out of its parking space.

"No. Saving people, hunting things. Y'know, the family business." Sam made a face, but Dean continued. "No, listen to me, Sammy. What, exactly, could be more important than saving people's lives?"

"Saving people's lives _legally_?"

"Yeah? And how many lives are you going to save as a lawyer?" Dean demanded. Sam looked away and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I wasn't studying to be a lawyer." Sam said, more loudly.

"What, then?" Dean frowned at the road.

"A cop. I was going to be a cop." Sam braced herself for the inevitable onslaught.

"A _cop?_" Dean asked incredulously. "Really, Sammy, a cop? Why on earth would you want to be a _cop?_"

"They do a lot of good work, Dean. And just because you and dad ran circles around them and, and made fun of them, and just because they don't hunt things that go bump in the night you think they're dumb but they do good work." Sam was somewhere between angry and pleading. If she could just make Dean understand…

"Cops, though?" Dean shook her head. "Don't they run background checks and stuff? How were you gonna get past that?"

"Justin has friends." Sam said stiffly. "Government friends."

"Oh, so does Justin know everything about you?" Dean asked condescendingly. Her voice hardened as she asked, "Or did you lie about your past to him too?"

"He thinks I'm in witness protection." Sam admitted. It wasn't as if she wanted to lie to Justin. It was for his own protection.

"Hey, at least I'm not pretending to be an honest person." Dean said. "Which makes me the more honest of the two of us, if you think about it." Sam stared at Dean, trying to figure out how someone could be so supremely deluded.

Dean let out a cackle and cranked the music up.

Sam groaned as Metallica blasted through the speakers. "How long till we get there?" She shouted.

"It's a good five hours, Sammy, baby." Dean hollered back.

"Shouldn't we at least figure out what we're going to do once we get there? Have a plan?"

"Plan?" Dean laughed. "Who needs a plan?"


End file.
